footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2014–15 UEFA Europa League knockout phase
The knockout phase of the 2014–15 UEFA Europa League will begin on 19 February 2015 and conclude on 27 May 2015 with the final at Stadion Narodowy in Warsaw, Poland. A total of 32 teams compete in the knockout phase. Times up to 28 March 2015 (round of 16) are CET (UTC+1), thereafter (quarter-finals and beyond) times are CEST (UTC+2). Round and draw dates All draws are held at UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. Matches may also be played on Tuesdays or Wednesdays instead of the regular Thursdays due to scheduling conflicts. Format The knockout phase involves 32 teams: the 24 teams which qualified as winners and runners-up of each of the twelve groups in the group stage, and the eight third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage. Each tie in the knockout phase, apart from the final, is played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scores more goals on aggregate over the two legs advances to the next round. If the aggregate score is level, the away goals rule is applied, i.e., the team that scores more goals away from home over the two legs advances. If away goals are also equal, then thirty minutes of extra time is played. The away goals rule is again applied after extra time, i.e., if there are goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score is still level, the visiting team advances by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals are scored during extra time, the tie is decided by penalty shoot-out. In the final, which is played as a single match, if scores are level at the end of normal time, extra time is played, followed by penalty shoot-out if scores remain tied. The mechanism of the draws for each round was as follows: *In the draw for the round of 32, the twelve group winners and the four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage with the better group records are seeded, and the twelve group runners-up and the other four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the round of 16 onwards, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. On 17 July 2014, the UEFA emergency panel ruled that Ukrainian and Russian clubs would not be drawn against each other "until further notice" due to the political unrest between the countries. Therefore, a Ukrainian club (Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk or Dynamo Kyiv) and a Russian club (Dynamo Moscow or Zenit Saint Petersburg) could not be drawn into the same tie in any round except the final. Qualified teams Europa League group stage winners and runners-up Champions League group stage third-placed teams Olympiacos |w=3 |d=0 |l=3 |gf=10 |ga=13 |bc=lightgreen}} Sporting CP |w=2 |d=1 |l=3 |gf=12 |ga=12 |bc=lightgreen}} Athletic Bilbao |w=2 |d=1 |l=3 |gf=5 |ga=6 |bc=lightgreen}} Zenit Saint Petersburg |w=2 |d=1 |l=3 |gf=4 |ga=6 |bc=lightgreen}} Anderlecht |w=1 |d=3 |l=2 |gf=8 |ga=10 |bc=#87CEFA}} Ajax |w=1 |d=2 |l=3 |gf=8 |ga=10 |bc=#87CEFA}} Liverpool |w=1 |d=2 |l=3 |gf=5 |ga=9 |bc=#87CEFA}} Roma |w=1 |d=2 |l=3 |gf=8 |ga=14 |bc=#87CEFA}} |} Round of 32 The draw was held on 15 December 2014. The first legs were played on 19 February, and the second legs were played on 26 February 2015. }} |} First leg |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Everton |goals1=Hoarau |goals2=Lukaku Coleman |stadium=Stade de Suisse, Bern |attendance=20,835 |referee=Jorge Sousa ( ) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=López |goals2=Williams Gurpegi |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Turin |attendance=25,725 |referee=Michael Koukoulakis ( ) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Dost |goals2= |stadium=Volkswagen Arena, Wolfsburg |attendance=19,207 |referee=Alon Yefet ( ) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1=Helenius |goals2=Oulare Refaelov Petersen |stadium=Nordjyske Arena, Aalborg |attendance=8,102 |referee=Tom Harald Hagen ( ) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Kankava Rotan |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Kiev |attendance=5,837 |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer ( ) }} ---- |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1= |goals2=Henrique Higuaín Gabbiadini Zapata |stadium=Hüseyin Avni Aker Stadium, Trabzon |attendance=21,096 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov ( ) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Feyenoord |goals1=Gervinho |goals2=Kazim-Richards |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=29,292 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan ( ) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1= |goals2=Hulk |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=21,000 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento ( ) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Mönchengladbach |goals1=Iborra |goals2= |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance=26,850 |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev ( ) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=Milik |goals2= |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=46,761 |referee=Jonas Eriksson ( ) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Moscow |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Anderlecht |attendance=17,317 |referee=Felix Zwayer ( ) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Kyiv |goals1=Beauvue Diallo |goals2=Veloso |stadium=Stade du Roudourou, Guingamp |attendance=16,191 |referee=Slavko Vinčić ( ) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Red Bull Salzburg |goals1=Uche Cheryshev |goals2=Soriano |stadium=El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=12,532 |referee=Bobby Madden ( ) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Balotelli |goals2= |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=43,353 |referee=Szymon Marciniak ( ) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1=Soldado |goals2=Basanta |stadium=White Hart Lane, London |attendance=34,235 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo ( ) }} ---- |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1=Armstrong Campagnaro Guidetti |goals2=Shaqiri Palacio |stadium=Celtic Park, Glasgow |attendance=58,500 |referee=István Vad ( ) }} ;Notes Second leg |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Kozlov Yusupov Kurányi |goals2=Mitrović |stadium=Arena Khimki, Khimki |attendance= |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen ( ) }} Dynamo Moscow won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1=Rondón Hulk |goals2= |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance= |referee=Cüneyt Çakır ( ) }} Zenit Saint Petersburg won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1=Xhaka Hazard |goals2=Bacca Vitolo |stadium=Stadion im Borussia-Park, Mönchengladbach |attendance=46,279 |referee=Marijo Strahonja ( ) }} Sevilla won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1= |goals2=Milik Viergever |stadium=Pepsi Arena, Warsaw |attendance= |referee=David Fernández Borbalán ( ) }} Ajax won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Guingamp |goals1=Teodorczyk Buyalskyi Husyev |goals2=Mandanne |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Kiev |attendance= |referee=Martin Strömbergsson ( ) }} Dynamo Kyiv won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1=Djuricin |goals2=Vietto G. dos Santos |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance=26,020 |referee=Kenn Hansen ( ) }} Villareal won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1=Arslan |goals2= |stadium=Atatürk Olympic Stadium, Istanbul |attendance= |referee=Damir Skomina ( ) |penalties1=Ba Töre Kavlak Hutchinson Arslan |penaltyscore=5–4 |penalties2= Lambert Lallana Can Allen Lovren }} 1–1 on aggregate. Beşiktaş won 5–4 on penalties. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Tottenham Hotspur |goals1=Gómez Salah |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance=29,886 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek ( ) }} Fiorentina won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Celtic |goals1=Guarín |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=40,000 |referee=Ivan Kružliak ( ) }} Internazionale won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Young Boys |goals1=Lukaku Mirallas |goals2=Sanogo |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=25,000 |referee=Stefan Johannesson ( ) }} Everton won 7–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Torino |goals1=Iraola De Marcos |goals2=Quagliarella López Darmian |stadium=San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance=50,000 |referee=Liran Liany ( ) }} Torino won 5–4 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Wolfsburg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance=23,097 |referee=Ruddy Buquet ( ) }} Wolfsburg won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= AaB |goals1=Vázquez Oularé Bolingoli-Mbombo |goals2= |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance= |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos ( ) }} Club Brugge won 6–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk |goals1=Mitroglou Domínguez |goals2=Fedetskyi Kalinić |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance= |referee=Danny Makkelie ( ) }} Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Trabzonspor |goals1=De Guzmán |goals2= |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=23,448 |referee=Ivan Bebek ( ) }} Napoli won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Roma |goals1=Manu |goals2=Ljajić Gervinho |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance=42,000 |referee=Clément Turpin ( ) }} Roma won 3–2 on aggregate. Round of 16 The draw was held on 27 February 2015. The first legs will be played on 12 March, and the second legs will be played on 19 March 2015. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |} First leg |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Torino |goals1=Witsel Criscito |goals2= |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance= |referee=Jorge Sousa ( ) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Zozulya |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Kiev |attendance= |referee=Ivan Bebek ( ) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1=Naldo De Bruyne |goals2=Palacio |stadium=Volkswagen Arena, Wolfsburg |attendance= |referee=Szymon Marciniak ( ) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=De Sutter Refaelov |goals2=Töre |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance= |referee=Craig Thomson ( ) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Kyiv |goals1=Naismith Lukaku |goals2=Husyev |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance= |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo ( ) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1=Vietto |goals2=Vitolo Mbia Gameiro |stadium=El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance= |referee=Daniele Orsato ( ) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Moscow |goals1=Higuaín |goals2=Kurányi |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance= |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos ( ) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Roma |goals1=Iličić |goals2=Keita |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance= |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz ( ) }} ;Notes Second leg |score= |report= |team2= Napoli |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Arena Khimki, Khimki |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report= |team2= Everton |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Kiev |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report= |team2= Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report= |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Turin |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report= |team2= Wolfsburg |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report= |team2= Villarreal |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report= |team2= Club Brugge |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Atatürk Olympic Stadium, Istanbul |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report= |team2= Fiorentina |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance= |referee= }} Quarter-finals The draw will be held on 20 March 2015. The first legs will be played on 16 April, and the second legs will be played on 23 April 2015. Semi-finals The draw will be held on 24 April 2015. The first legs will be played on 7 May, and the second legs will be played on 14 May 2015. Final The final will be played on 27 May 2015 at the Stadion Narodowy in Warsaw, Poland. The "home" team (for administrative purposes) will be determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw. |score= |report=Report |team2= Winners of semi-final 1 or 2 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Narodowy, Warsaw |attendance= |referee= }} External links *UEFA Europa League (official website) *3